Luna Roja
by Maddencita
Summary: Lemmon ... Solo apto para fanaticas que aman a Gaara... solo imaginate, esa chica eres tu... Review! Lean Lean!


**LEMMON[Algo fuertecito **

**Solo si de verdad amas a ****Gaara**** vas a entender el ****fic**

**Si alguna vez pensaste pasar la noche con el. Estas de suerte.**

**Dejenme****reviews****Plseee**

**Lemmon**** entre….**

**Gaara****… y tu?**

**Si amas a Gaara, solo tienes que imaginar que esa chica... eres tu!**

_**--------------------------------Mi **__**Gaara**__**---------------------------**_

La hora de encuentro se acercaba. La chica esperaba con ansias pero con calma a la vez. Cinco minutos para las doce marcaba el reloj de su muñeca, lo vio y se lo quito. Se quedó sentada observando la luna roja que se dibujaba al fondo del panorama que adornaba la habitación.

-parece que lloverá esta noche- dijo para sí misma. Cerro sus ojos y escucho su propia respiración, su corazón latía más rápido con cada respiro. Ya era hora.

-Tienes razón- se escucho una voz masculina. La muchacha dio la vuelta y se encontró con esos ojos color aqua. El chico reposaba en una de las paredes.

-Gaara… Siempre me asustas de la misma manera- dijo calladamente sin voltear a ver al muchacho –Es una bonita noche…- indico ella.

El chico de cabellos rojizos empezó a caminar hacia esa bella escultura femenina que le esperaba. La abrazo por detrás, acercaba su boca al cuello de la chica y emitía pequeños soplidos hacia esa tersa piel. Ella se volvería loca. El lo sabía.

La chica solo empezó a respirar mas pesadamente como tratando de controlar sus ansias pero por dentro… no se aguantaba un segundo más por estar con ese joven.

Gaara comenzó a deslizar sus manos sobre el vestido de la chica, ella, al sentir el roce de esas manos por sus caderas arqueaba la espalda. El muchacho hizo una sonrisa ladeada. Esas curvas le pertenecían a el, solo a el. Comenzó a desprender botón por botón, hasta que finalmente el vestido cayó al suelo, dejando ver nada más la ropa interior negra de la chica.

La mente de ambos dejaba el razonamiento y la temperatura en sus cuerpos subía. Sensaciones se asomaban con ganas de más, más… mucho más.

El chico de ojos aquarinos puso su mano izquierdo en el pecho femenino e hizo movimientos circulares y jalando de vez en vez el pezón erecto de la chica. Cortos gemidos se escapaban de la boca de esta. Ella solo se mordía su labio inferior, la noche a penas comenzaba. Gaara comenzó a bajar su mano derecha con delicadeza, deslizando por esa piel que lo sacaba de este mundo, delicadamente paso por el vientre de la chica, causando asi un vibrar en el cuerpo de ella, suamndole a esto los pequenhos soplidos que aun daba a su cuello y que de repente le daba un beso. Todo era con cada segundo más intenso. La mano de él se adentro sin precauciones en la ropa interior de ella, paso sus dedos alredor de su intimidad que se encontraba ya mojada.

-hmmm… tan rápido- preguntó el directamente a la oreja de la chica que a duras penas respiraba con normalidad ya que solo se dedicaba a sentir los toques de él.

-Estas bromeando?- rió –Comienzas a calentarme, esto no es nada- trato de controlarse a si misma.

-Eso… esta por verse- y paso su lengua en el cuello de la chica.

Ahoa Gaara comenzaba más arduamente su trabajo, el moviento en el seno de la chica se volvía un poco más rápido y desesperado y lentamente introdujo su dedo índice para masajear el clítoris de la chica que sin mas ni menos soltó el primer gemido. Al ver como ella disfrutaba solo le daban ganas de hacer más. Metió dos dedos en la intimidad femenina. Los sacaba y lo metia a un compas que hacia las rodillas de la chica temblar.

Con todas sus fuerzas ella detuvo al chico de cabellos rojos, junto su mano con la de él y se dio la vuelta. De un segundo al otro los dos cuerpos estaban tan cerca, sus respiraciones se mezclaban y ambas miradas se perdían una en la otra.

-Esta noche…- comenzó el –No tendré piedad-

Al decir lo ultimo tomó a la chica por la cintura y la empezó a besar tiernamente pero cada vez el beso subía de intensidad. Ambas lenguas debatían por poder adentro de sus bocas. Ella puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del muchacho. Ágilmente el la presiono contra la pared. Mientras repartían besos y caricias, la camisa del muchacho cayó al suelo, ella no podía aguantarse ver a ese pecho masculino sin ropa que lo cubriese, esa piel clara que la volvía loca.

Se separaron para tomar aire y se miraron directamente a los ojos, la chica le dedico una mirada coqueta y después vio abajo, lamió su labio superior y le quito el pantalón al chico, dejándolo en un bóxer gris. Reiniciaron el ardiente beso, en eso el con ambas manos sujeto el trasero de la chica y aun besándola la levanto y así las piernas de la chica se amarraron a su cintura dio unos cuantos pasos y la puso en una mesa tipo escritorio que estaba en la habitación.

Se miraron de nuevo y sonrisas picaras se formaron en ambos rostros.

Mientras se besaban el chico masajeaba los senos de ella y de repente se escuchaban los bajos gemidos de la misma. Finalmente le quito las bragas y ella le quitó el bóxer. Vieron el sexo del otro y miradas de lujuria dominaron sus rostros. Ahora o nunca.

Se besaban con mas pasión, ella juagaba con los cabellos rojizos mientras que el se daba un tour por ese cuerpo divino que era devoto de el. Nadie más había tocado ese cuerpo antes, solo él. Y así sería quizá para toda la vida.

Ella de la nada empujo a Gaara y se rio con mucha picardía, se bajo de la mesa, agarro la mano de él y lo guió hasta la cama, volvió a medio empujarlo y él cayó sobre la cama de cobertores rojos, el color favorito de él.

Lo miro a los ojos y de una vez por todas se quito el sostén que era lo único que le quedaba ya que Gaara solo metía las manos por debajo de este, al parecer ahora era nada más un estorbo. Tiró la prenda al suelo.

-Se te olvida… que esta no es mi primera vez- le dijo ella y dio pasos hasta llegar a la cama, primero metió las rodillas hacía el colcho y avanzo en busca de los labios del muchacho, quedando así, encima de él. Se besaron nuevamente y sus corazones latían con más rapidez.

Él en un movimiento y con algo de fuerza le dio vuelta a la chica. Presiono sus manos con las de ella contra la cama y besó el cuello de la chica sin parar y cada vez más abajo y al llegar a los pechos de ella paso la lengua en los pezones de la chica pero ese no era su destino. Llegó al ombligo de la chica el cual mordisqueo un momento, ella solo gemía de la emoción. Gaara soltó las manos de ella y siguió bajando hasta llegar a la intimidad de la joven. Se adentro a ese paraíso femenino introduciendo su lengua para masajear el clítoris, de arriba hacia abajo y pequeños choques eléctricos se adueñaban del cuerpo femenino.

-Gaara…. – escapó a decir ella.

Mientras masajeaba la sensibilidad de la chica volvió a meter dos de sus dedos, provocando en la chica reacciones de placer inexplicables. Gemidos y más gemidos de placer salían de su boca al sentir la suave lengua y esos dedos en su intimidad. Era demasiado.

El muchacho de cabellera roja volvió a subir a encontrarse con esos labios irresistibles, ahora ambos compartían el mismo sabor. Ella abrazo fuertemente a Gaara, ambos se pertenecían, el también era de ella por completo. Alma y ser.

Nuevamente dio vuelta y la chica sin dudarlo dos veces iba ahora a devolverle el favor. Llego hacia la virilidad de Gaara, le dedico una sonrisa picara a él ya que el muchacho se ponía un poco sonrojado. Probó con su lengua la punta del sexo masculino y lentamente lo introdujo a su boca. Succionando la erecta masculinidad, ahora era él quién sentía esos choques de energía en su cuerpo. Con más rapidez la chica daba ese placer a Gaara.

Ahora ella subía a besar esos labios. Ambos estaban algo sudados pero esto no terminaba aun. El chico volvió a quedar encima de ella, se puso de rodillas dejando cada pierna de la chica en el lado correspondiente.

-Prepárate… - soltó una risita-prepárate-

Comenzo a penetrarla. Poco a poco incrementaba la velocidad. Agarro las caderas de la chica y hacia que las envestidas fueran con más fuerza. Siguió así por largo rato. Ella gritaba de placer, no lo podía evitar. La fuerza en cada penetración era increíble, el cuerpo de la chica se movia rápidamente entre mas frecuente eran las entradas y salidas del sexo masculino. Más gemidos se hacían presentes. El acto sexual que compartían llegaba a parecer hasta algo violento pero ambos lo disfrutaban… demasiado!

Siguieron así largo rato. Ambos llegaron a un orgasmo hasta que finalmente acabaron al mismo tiempo. Gaara se dejo caer encima de la chica. Esta vez había usado mas fuerza que nunca. La chica lo abrazo mientras la cabeza de él descansaba en sus senos. Ambas respiraciones continuaban agitadas. Ella miro al techo y luego a la luna roja que había sido testigo del encuentro. Sintió como el chico abrazaba su cintura como si no quisiera dejarla ir.

-Sabes que me perteneces…Eres mía, mía, mía… solo mía!- dijo suavemente el muchacho moviendo la cabeza un poco.

-Si… tu también…- respondió ella.

-Lo sé… soy todo tuyo- dijo con un poco de dificultad ya que el era de pocas palabras, se movió un poco hasta llegar a los labios de la chica y le dio un tierno beso –Te amo…-

-Yo también… Gaara… Mi Gaara… Mio-

El chico sonrió un poco y dispuestos a dormir, ahora él protegiéndola a ella, abrazándola y estando tan cerca de su amada. Sí, habían hecho el amor y no podrían estar más felices…

_**---------------------------------FIN---------------------------------------**_

**WAAAAA!!**

**(TT.TT)**

**Amo a ****Gaara****!! Lo ****Amooooo**** Lo AMoOo!!**

**Si te gusto quiero ****review**** :D!!**

**Si te das cuenta no hago ninguna descripción de la chica que esta con ****Gaara****asi**** que siéntete libre de decir que este ****fic**** es sobre ti y el :D esa fue mi intención. Debe haber una fan por ahí que se sintió feliz :D o complacida con esto, al menos eso espero. **

**Gracias por leer!! **

**Atte. ****Maddecita**


End file.
